Un katsudon à croquer
by Akabane Haiko
Summary: /Ceci est un OS/ Que se passe-t-il quand Viktor annonce son homosexualité à Yuri et Yuuri? Avec l'un ça fait boom et avec l'autre ça fait aussi boom mais au lit. YAOI\Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seulement l'histoire\Histoire dédiée à Mitsumasa\Lemon


Pov Viktor

Yuuri patinait insouciant sur la glace, je l'observais. Ses cheveux volant et ses yeux perdus au loin le rendait si beau. Je souriais en le regardant, il se retourne et me sourit aussi, prenant apparemment son pied à me faire rougir.

-« Yuuri après ton entraînement il faudra que je te dise quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

\- Ah, d-d'accord ! »

Il était mignon comme ça, à tout le temps chercher ses mots, je ne sais pas si il se rend compte de l'effet qu'il me fait.

Nous rentrons et il part déposer ses affaires puis me rejoint ensuite dans les bains.

-« Que voulais-tu me dire Viktor ?

\- Et bien en faite, c'est assez compliqué à t'expliquer mais…

\- VIKTOR ! T'as pas honte de m'apprendre ça comme ça, par message !? hurla Yurio qui déboulait dans les bains. Pour me dire que t'es gay ?!

\- Quoi ?! Viktor c'est vrai ? C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Oui effectivement Yurio à plutôt bien résumé la situation…

\- Et c'est tout ?! continua le blond.

\- Oui c'est tout pourquoi ?

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir en face quand même !

\- C'est pas si important que ça ! »

Pendant tout ce temps Yuuri était resté silencieux, je le regardai, perplexe.

-« Yuuri, ça va ?

\- Gh ! Euh, oui oui, tout va bien !

\- Bon maintenant que vous êtes au courant, moi je vais manger ! Tu viens Yuuri ?

\- O-oui j'arrive ! »

Et nous partons tout les deux laissant Yurio seul dans les bains avec un vieux, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là.

-« Tu veux manger quoi Viktor ?

\- Toi…

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, c'est toi que je veux manger. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te parler en face. En faite, je t'aime Yuuri ! »

Je dépose alors un très rapide baiser sur les lèvres de mon katsudon avant de partir dans ma chambre.

Trente minutes après, Yuuri vient toquer à ma porte.

-« Tu viens manger Viktor ? Après le repas j'aimerai qu'on reparle de tout ça si ça ne te dérange pas, je t'attendrai dans ma chambre…

\- D'accord j'arrive. »

Dans sa chambre… C'est clairement un appel au viol là.

Je pars donc manger en m'imaginant seul avec Yuuri dans sa chambre… Non, mieux vaux ne pas penser à ça maintenant.

Je m'installe en face du concerné et nous entamons le dîner. Aux environs du plat de tomates cuites à la vapeur et aromatisées aux herbes fines, mes jambes glissèrent le long des siennes et sa réaction ne se fit pas prier. Sa tête prit la même couleur que ce qui se tenait dans son assiette, un petit rire m'échappa, m'attirant les foudres de mon petit katsudon.

Le repas se termina et Yuuri quitta précipitamment les lieux. Je le rejoignis dans sa chambre quelques instants après.

J'ouvris sa porte et me jeta sur lui, il était assis sur son lit face à la porte.

-« Yuurriiiiiii ! Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

\- En faite, ta déclaration de tout à l'heure…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est réciproque…

\- C'est vrai ?! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis si heureux mon katsudon que je te dévorerai bien maintenant !

\- Qu-Viktor ! »

J'approche mon visage du sien, laissant quelque mini mètre entre nos lèvres puis rompt cet écart cruel après quelques secondes.

Yuuri se laisse faire, fermant les yeux. Je glisse ma langue dans son antre, découvrant chaque parcelle de sa fine bouche. Je happe ses lèvres et le dévore de l'intérieur. Ce baiser était des plus exquis. Nos lèvres se quittèrent quelques instants puis repartir dans une danse endiablée. Yuuri tenta de prendre le dessus mais je lui volai la place, commençant à lui retirer son tee-shirt. Il gémit faiblement et de petites marques rouges apparaissaient sur ses joues mignonnes à croquer. Mon katsudon m'embrassa dans le cou, me faisait échapper un râle de plaisir. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement nus et Yuuri me supplia de le prendre. Je m'en délectai. Il se mit à quatre pattes face à moi renouvelant sa demande. Je ne pus résister longtemps face à lui, mon sexe commençant à me faire mal. Je m'approchai de lui et de son intimité encore inviolée. Ma langue titilla cet endroit, faisant échapper un hoquet de surprise à mon amant. Elle allait et venait dans cet endroit chaud, Yuuri s'étant habitué, je fis pénétrer un premier doigt. Son anneau de chair se crispa légèrement mais cela restait soutenable. Ma deuxième main passa sous son corps, le redressant et commençant des caresses sur sa verge dressée. Je fis pénétrer un second doigt et cette fois Yuuri se crispa de douleur, mes caresses le ramenèrent rapidement au plaisir, au bout d'une insoutenable minute, je fis entrer un troisième et dernier doigt en faisant des mouvements de ciseau pour l'habituer à cette présence. Il ne le remarque presque pas, prit par le plaisir que je lui donnais. Je retirai enfin mes doigts ce qui laissa un vide à Yuuri puisqu'il se retourna légèrement, le visage encore embrumé de plaisir, cette vue ne me laissa pas insensible puisque mon sexe s'excita. Je me plaçai près de lui et m'enfonçai lentement dans son intimité. Ce fut très dur pour moi de ne pas le prendre à sec. Yuuri grimaça de douleur, je continuai mes mouvements sur sa verge pour le détendre au maximum. Une fois près je commençai des va-et-vient et Yuuri m'accompagnait avec son bassin. Il gémit soudainement, signe que j'avais trouvé son point G. Je concentrais mes coups à cet endroit ci et Yuuri gémit de plus en plus fort. La jouissance approchait lentement et je me penchai sur lui, lui laissant une multitude de marque dans le dos. Enfin Yuuri jouit sur son torse, son entre se resserrant, je le rejoignis au septième ciel. Nos corps tombèrent, épuisés. Yuuri souriait, il était heureux. Je l'embrassai lentement, prenant tout le plaisir de torturer sa bouche.

-« On remettra ça, hein ?

\- Quand tu veux mon katsudon. »

 **HIHIHI… Alors ça vous plait ? On se retrouve bientôt pout une nouvelle histoire j'espère )**


End file.
